Stone of Disaster
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: A random 'Legend of the Seeker'/'Sword of Truth' fanfic one-shot. One magical stone granting powers greater than Zedd's, with a kidnapped Wizard of the First Order, with an injured Seeker with a love stronger than any other, can only lead to disaster...


**I know. This is pretty different to what i normally write... LOL**

**But i wrote this randomly... and thought 'Why not post it?'**

**It was like 'writing practice'...**

**I haven't really read the books much, WHICH I SHOULD, but i've watched the TV show, 'Legend of the Seeker', and i'm absolutely IN LOVE WITH IT. xD**

**THEY BETTER MAKE A THIRD SEASON! xD**

**So since i haven't really read the books, this will probably be HEAPS different and very amateurish compared to the amazing Terry Goodkind. :)**

**Either way, i hope you enjoy it, and can hopefully give me some feedback on my writing! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The 'Sword of Truth' Book Series belongs to the brilliant Terry Goodkind. This is just a writing exercise for myself which i did for fun and practice. xD  
**

* * *

"Richard, please don't," she pleaded. "Darken Rahl will be here soon, Richard, listen to me." Her voice wavered, not hiding her panic like she normally would. Richard always made her feel vulnerable, which was wonderful and frightening at the same time.

"Kahlan, just let me do it. I need it." He was captivated by a magical stone that was wedged between two stones along a cliff face. The stone shined, gleaming into his dark brown eyes, calling for him.

"Richard, no! We have to go _now._"

"But Darken Rahl is after this stone! We can't let him have it!"

"And you're in no shape to fight him. Richard, you're weak from our last battle with him. Please, we have to go."

"We can't let him have it." He repeated, his voice stern, his eyes fixed on the stone.

"How are we going to get it Richard? We need Zedd to help us cast the spell to free the stone. Neither you nor I can cast it." Kahlan tried to reason with him, trying to bring sense into their quarrel.

"And Darken Rahl kidnapped Zedd… and it's my fault…" He said with bitterness, "This stone can free him. All we need to do is make a trade."

"But Richard, there are other –" Kahlan began to argue, but he didn't listen, not when his attention was elsewhere.

The stone beckoned him to take it. It called out to him like a Siren singing her melancholy songs to lure sailors to their impending deaths. Richard reached for the stone. As soon as his finger touched it, he felt a shock like lightning that went through his entire body, and he stumbled to the ground. Richard groaned in pain.

"Richard!" Kahlan ran to him, kneeling down to try and relieve his pain as she always did. "Richard!"

"Kahlan… I… you're fading." His eyes suddenly felt heavy, as his vision started failing, with black spots appearing randomly in and out of his vision.

"No Richard, stay with me," she could feel tears building up as she begged him, "Richard you have to stay with me!" She shook him, not wanting to cause him any pain, but not fully conscious of her strength.

The sounds of hoofs, loud and clear, were approaching at a fast rate. Kahlan shook Richard harder, trying to get him to wake up. He was unconscious.

"Richard! Darken Rahl is here!" She pulled Richard's unconscious body aside with her, as she tried to conceal them both behind a large boulder near the cliff face. She panted with fear, and for a moment thought that it was ironic that she had felt this way. She was never like this before she met Richard, she realised. She had never known what it was like to really be afraid for her life, and another person's. She had also never known what it was like to love someone as deeply as she loved Richard, and to be loved back in the same way. There was no possibility that she was losing him, she told herself. She'd protect him no matter what. She took a deep breath and a few more to slow her breathing, soon not making a sound at all as she breathed calmly.

The horses had been at least only ten feet away from her, but she stayed calm. A man had gotten off of his horse, quietly and gracefully, while another man had been pushed off of his horse with him _just _landing on his feet in time. Kahlan knew it was Darken Rahl, with his followers and Zedd held prisoner. She watched them carefully, with them only fifteen feet away from the left side of the boulder she was hiding behind. She could see and hear them clearly, but they did not notice her.

"Leave the Wizard with me," Darken Rahl smirked, his voice prickling Kahlan's skin as he talked with his air of superiority and arrogance. His followers left him and Zedd, trailing the path they had come from, until out of earshot.

"I'll never cast the spell, you know that." Zedd said with great confidence. He didn't feal threatened by Darken Rahl all too much, not when he believed that Richard and Kahlan would save him in time. Kahlan knew of Zedd's faith in them, and felt all the more worse for their situation. How was she going to manage to wake Richard, whose heartbeat seemed to be fading, _and _save Zedd?

"Well Wizard, you may look wise, what with your old age and all, but if you don't do as I say, that reputation of yours may be damaged," He smirked again, "Permanently."

"Oh really? I'm so scared." Zedd mocked him.

"That's right, be scared Wizard. Your reputation may be ruined permanently… but mine? I'll be known throughout the lands, not only for my power, but for killing a Wizard of the 'First Order'… one of the greatest Wizards who ever lived."

"You wouldn't." Zedd narrowed his eyes at him. Zedd knew how Darken Rahl liked to taunt his victims, but this time, he wasn't sure if he was serious.

"Oh, I will. When you cast the spell and hand the stone to me, I'll have powers never dreamed of… in fact Wizard, I'll be more powerful than you. Then, I'll kill you with my newly gained powers. I know Wizard, my plan is pure genius, and you can applaud me later." Darken Rahl laughed as he pulled Zedd by his long white hair, towards the magical stone in the cliff face, and unknowingly towards Kahlan and Richard's hiding location. Zedd groaned in pain from his hair being roughly pulled as a way of making him walk. He was powerless, his hands bound with rope and an enchanted choker on his neck that prevented him from using magic until taken off.

Kahlan couldn't bear to watch this, she couldn't anymore. Darken Rahl couldn't have that stone. She couldn't let Darken Rahl disregard and disrespect Zedd any longer. She had to do something.

Richard was still unconscious, as she set him aside with a sore heart, making sure that he was still concealed by the large boulder. She stood and walked into view, Zedd seeing her, with relief in his face which soon turned to worry for his wonder as to why Richard was not with her. Kahlan felt a slight sickness in her stomach when Zedd looked at her with that expression. How was she supposed to tell Zedd that Richard had been hurt from the stone and was unconscious? She had promised Zedd that she would protect Richard, at all costs, and she failed. She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts off. Darken Rahl was her main worry right now. She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage and glared at him as he finally set eyes on her.

"Unhand Zed _now._ Darken Rahl," she said through gritted teeth, " that stone will not be yours."

* * *

**If you thought it was interesting, or have any writing tips or advice, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**

**And also, if you think i should continue... PLEASE REVIEW! xD  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Long live the Seeker. :P  
**


End file.
